Truce Militia
The Truce Militia is more along the lines of a lightly equipped standing army, tasking itself with the defense of Truce and it's nearby lands. Recently, they've begun construction of a fort in the Suflaskta pass to the south of Truce, in an attempt to help secure the nearby farmlands and create a chokepoint. The Militia is currently several hundred strong, but manages to squeak by with a rather small command staff, all close friends of each other. Milo Rank: General Profile: A cyan-shelled parakoopa with a penchant for near-knighthood actions (although you’d be hard-pressed to get him to admit such a thing), Milo is the one who pulled everyone together into a militia when Bowser attacked Truce. As the Koopas were repelled, and various other dangers began to raise their head, Milo was the glue that held the inner group together, and who started to recruit the general populace of Truce into rank and file members for the Militia. Sadly, Milo was injured during the Battle of Brei, and has been evaced to points unkown to attempt to save him from a cracked shell or something. Status: Inactive Sunflash Rank: Colonel (Truce) Profile: Sunflash had shown an interest in history, back when he was still in Hyrule and attended the magic academy there. He leaned towards the more military sections, reading up on great battles and wars, as well as commentaries thereon. This knowledge of a variety of tactical scenarios, coupled with a ‘more than decent’ head for tactics gifted to him naturally (to quote Milo), made Sunflash an ideal choice for running small squad missions, and to give an overview of a given situation. However, he apparently made himself TOO useful, for it was only a matter of time before Milo ran him down and stuck a Colonel badge on the poor wizard. With the Empire, and more, threatening Truce, Sunflash would be the one to stand strong (if somewhat hesitantly) at the front as the Colonel of Truce. With Milo out of action, Sunflash now shares the highest rank, and command, with Jacen. So much for subtle leadership. Status: Active Jacen Rank: Colonel (Sulfataska Pass) Profile: A young man from rural Hyrule, Jacen was an applicant into the Hyrule Academy of Military Knowledge and tactics. On his way to school he was pulled into the Cleft and landed near Crysta. After staying there for some time, Jacen made his way into Truce where he learned about the Militia and joined up. During the Dragon's attack he must have shown himself worthy, because Milo promoted him to Colonel and put him in charge of the Sulfataska Base. With the Fort in ruins after a rather nasty Empire attack, (assuming they survive the fight to get back to Truce) Jacen now shares the highest rank, and command, with Sunflash. So much for kicking back and eating cookies all day. Status: Active Atolla Rank: Captain-AWOL Profile: Atolla, as the result of a head wound gained defending his gate of Truce from a rouge reploid attack, is currently laid up in a coma. It is unclear at this time if he will ever wake up, much less return to duty, at any foreseeable time… Status: Inactive Aile Rank: Captain-MIA Profile: Aile is currently laying somewhere in Truce…and, some distance south of Truce. Pieces of Aile were also sighted leaving town to the west and north. Needless to say, Aile is currently MIA, and like Atolla, it is unclear if he will ever be reassembled enough for active duty…or to be called alive. Status: Inactive Cassiel Rank:'''Private '''Profile: Cassiel is a nice woman. A rather nice one. Infact, in a fit of standing up for the way of kindness and justice, she joined the Militia to stop whatever evil invaders that might come. One of her more long term goals is to someday return to her home planet, or atleast to regain some of her lost abilities. (The trip to the cleft can be a rather jarring one.) When she joined ofcourse, it was a little disconcerting. Being a loner at heart she was a little shocked to be working with hundreds of people at once. Knowing her limitations however, when she joined up she went for one of the lower ranks. She has not been seen since the Battle of Brei, and is assumed dead, deserted, or still KO'd in a corner somewhere. 'Status:'Inactive Category:Clans